Beauty I Shall Behold
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: Revised! Sasuke's, a wolf demon, life was ordinary after he had been kicked right back into University. Ever since then, he was itching for something life changing. He had no unique life, and also no submissive.. On top of that, his parents are threatening to find him a submissive themselves! What happens when the 'one' collapsed right under the mailbox? Sasunaru Review and Enjoy!
1. Dead Last

**Yay, so I've decided to publish the revised version up quicker, because… I don't know, I felt like it?**

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes**

**.: Prologue :.**

* * *

It was cold, much more colder than Naruto had ever anticipated it to be. He was indoors, next to a fireplace, but it was still cold. The sounds of planes taking off and landing surrounded him like woods surround a deer. Though, the sounds calmed the blonde blue-eyed male.

His full name was Haruno Naruto, but his real full name, was Uzumaki Naruto.

He was adopted by his two former foster parents, Sai and Sakura Haruno. When his whole family was annihilated at the age of five and was quickly adopted by the newly weds, things had gone out smoothly, excluding the fact that everyone thought he was dead.

But now, he just couldn't take it anymore. After thirteen years in confinement, he had finally locked himself in his own room, and packed two bags full of clothes and things he had needed to go back to his home.

Back to Japan.

Living in England most of his life was an adventure, new people, new languages, new sights, but after so many years, he had gotten home sick. He had missed the crowded streets of Tokyo by the age of ten. He was almost never let out of the family territory, reaching over mountains and valleys, you would think Naruto would never get bored within the gates of the wealthy family. But no, he was fed up with it all. The responsibilities, leadership, and the fake smiles he had put on. It was unbearable.

He had everything he needed in his bags, his ticket in his wallet, his phone in the trash. When he looked up at the screen, he had seen his terminal number blink bright red.

Naruto stared up at the letters and numbers, before he made sure he had everything and got off of the seats.

He had made it clear for his 'parents' and servants that he would be leaving for a while, maybe even forever. His room was torn to shreds before he left and everything was bare.

He remembered the red spray paint he had vandalised all over the plastered walls of his torn room.

'I will be free'

He had never asked to lose his entire family, and to be adopted by a rich family. To have everything dropped on his shoulders in just a matter of days.

He stood in line, ticket in hand, as it got to his turn, he had given his ticket to the man. He scanned, checked, and gave the remaining bottom half back to the blonde.

This was it, Naruto had thought to himself. The blonde had enough money to last him a lifetime. With the money he had inherited from his parents, he was surprised that the family wasn't stripped bare.

As he had entered the shoot of the plane, he looked around. The plane was quite empty, excluding a few flight attendants. He took a seat in the middle to the right, opening the hatch on top and stuffing his bags in before he sat himself on the inner edge of the seats. He pushed the window cover up, and watched as the night sky descended down upon them all. The bright lights were lit and workers resumed moving heaving loads of sorts into the bottom of the plane.

Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair, letting the sounds relax, calm him. He had never done anything like this before, he had never upset his parents by doing such actions. This was a strange thing to do, and he felt fucking great.

Naruto couldn't be more satisfied than ever.

After he drowned himself in his on happy thoughts, the pilot's voice finally emit from the small speakers.

'Please turn off any electronic devices at this point and fasten your seatbelts' Naruto abided, grabbing the seat belt and fastening it. And not a moment later, he felt the plane taking off, the adrenaline was hitting him with full force. And he smiled a rare smile for the first time in a long time.

He whispered to himself," This is it…"

* * *

**Chapter One….**

**.: Dead Last :.**

* * *

"The periodic table, as you have all learned during your middle school years consists of elements, pure substances….." As the voice of his chemistry teacher led on and on, Uchiha Sasuke had let out a yawn and a sigh. He had chosen his lecture seat next to the windows justs to keep him company. He hated the sun, but it was better than being greeted by a plain wall.

Everyday, he'd sit in the same exact seat, for the same exact class. Everyday, he heard the same teacher go on and on with reviews and things he really couldn't give two shits about. But it was expected. He was Uchiha Sasuke he could be anywhere he wanted, see anything he want, do anything he wanted, but no, he ended up being scolded by his parents and ending right back in university.

Awesome.

Ever since he had been enrolled in this god forsaken place, his life, was completely...normal.

He was a dominate! He can't be in a classroom listening to another dominate! It was insane...but crucial.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back into his chair, picking up his pencil and writing nonsense in his notebook to make it seem like he was paying attention. He already had the notes he needed after copying off of a few… acquaintances.

He was a dominate… a dominate… a dominate without a submissive.

On top of everything else, his parents have been nagging him to find one.. if not he'll end up with some stranger chosen by his parents. But what could he do? None of the submissives he had met so far interested him, they were all clingy and annoying.

And he was gay, but that's not the point.

This was his last class… just after this class he'll be home free. He'll walk down that damn parking lot and spot his beautiful car, then he'll get in… turn the engine on.. and drive home.. Just one more class…

He didn't know what it was, but something was bothering him today. Maybe it was the way his father tied his tie, or how his brother-in-law did his hair today. Sasuke didn't know what, but something was definitely bothering him. He had a feeling something was going to happen today, wasn't sure if it was good… or bad..

He grabbed his phone which was set right at the corner of his desk, pressing on the unlock button, he had realized there were only two more minutes until this lecture was over. He smirked, might as well get packed up right?

Sasuke slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket and grabbed his pencils and pens, placing them in the smallest pocket of his backpack before he closed his notebook and textbooks, stacking them together and evening them out.

And just on time, the professor had snapped his book closed and erased everything on the board, dismissing the class. Sasuke slowly got up, stretching his arms, legs, and back after sitting down for an hour and a half. He picked up his backpack and he hooked it on one shoulder before walking out of the classroom.

Walking out of the classroom was more fear than relief, due to the fact that every time he walked out of his last lecture his former possible mates were waiting for him… At first there was only one, until he had gotten annoyed at every other one of who he thought could've been his mate, but none of them worked out, and now they all think they still have a chance at him.

As he expected, a total of fifteen of them stood outside the classroom door, all of them blocking the way through the hallway. They each held out a gift, present, or just a small letter, but the Uchiha had ignored them all. Five minutes ago when he checked, it was already six in the evening, he had made a plan in his head.

Today's going to be different, he thought. He would take a detour to a market or some sort, maybe go on a mate hunt. He laughed to himself, like that's going to happen. Sasuke sighed and just stuck to going back home. With all fifteen fangirls following him, they always attracted a lot of attention, Sasuke still ignored them. As he exited the university doors, he walked to the parking lot, reaching in his pant's pocket and pulling out his car keys. As he saw his red 2014 sedan he clicked the unlock button and the sound of locks releasing was heard even over the blabbering fangirls.

Sasuke sighed, walking over to the driver's side of the car and opening the door, still ignoring all of the fangirls. He crouched and got inside of his car and threw his bag over at the passenger seat, quickly locking the doors afterwards. A split second after he had locked the doors, a few of the fangirls had tried to open the door and make themselves comfortable. They were all whining and groaning telling Sasuke to open the door. The Uchiha still ignored them as he put his keys in the ignition. The engine roared softly.. it was a calming sound over the girls' squealing and whining. He looked over to his left, making sure his bag was there and rethinking if he had left anything. When he confirmed that he hadn't left anything he looked straight ahead again, but he was startled. Both girls and guys were outside of his car, all submissives and wanting to get in his pants. A total of now.. twenty-five.

Sasuke glared at all of them, they had all backed down a little after the glare, but they were still persistent. Sasuke growled loud enough for them all to hear outside of his car, it was then when they backed off, letting Sasuke's car go through.

Even though he had tolerated the fangirls and guys following him, everyone knew he wasn't a dominant to mess with.

Sasuke sighed and lightly stepped on the pedal driving his way out of the parking lot and school altogether.

Many of the fangirls Sasuke knew have been with him since grade school, all of them wanting the same thing, to be his submissive. But after years of trying to seduce, persuade, and lure him the majority of them have learned that Sasuke wasn't going to go for anyone. All of them knew Sasuke wouldn't want an ordinary wolf demon, cat demon, or anything that didn't meet his standards. Even though they knew, they still desire.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green, his favorite song playing from the radio, he was finally calm again. One more stop and he would be home, he would be locked up in his room minding his own business and avoiding his parents' nagging.

The lights finally turned green signalling for him to go, and he did. He stepped on the pedal and turned into a quieter street driving straight before turning again entering the neighborhood his and his family lived in. The neighborhood he had lived in his whole life was full of bigger houses for the richer people, but out of all of them theirs were the largest. Why? Because his parents' company owns this neighborhood.

His parents' company, also known as Sharingan Corps named after their ancestors secret technique centuries ago, owned many things, from electronics, hotels, malls, neighborhoods, you name it.

After passing house after house, he had finally spotted his in the center of the neighborhood. He pressed one of the buttons on the hood of his car, the gates in front of the driveway sliding open. He drove into the driveway, the lights immediately switching on as the sensors went off. He quickly took the keys out of the ignition and exited his car, snatching his bag in the process. Closing the door, he locked the doors and stuffed his hands in the process, taking only one out to unlock and open the house door. He was greeted by a maid at the entrance. "Welcome home, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and walked passed her before yelling out," I'm home!" In no time, his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, appeared in front of him. Her tail and ears were showing. The fur was pitch black, just like her hair and eyes. She gave him a warm smile and greeted him."Welcome home, Sasuke."  
"Hn." he replied back.

A few moments later he saw his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, walking out from the hallway, a loose t-shirt on with loose jeans, his mate, Uchiha Deidara, by his side," Mother, did you get the mail yet?" Deidara stared at Sasuke with a smirk on his face, Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
Mikoto let his words process in her mind before shaking her head a few seconds later," No, not yet." She replied.

"I'll get it," Sasuke volunteered, throwing his bag on the couch and walking away, wanting to get away from everyone.

"Oh, alright," His mother smiled at him and when he turned to her and nodded, her tails and ears were gone.

He was greeted by the same maid again, but this time she only gave him a simple bow. He ignored it, opening the door and walking out, not bothering to close it. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, remembering his phone was in it when he felt it next to his hand. Sasuke walked over to a smaller gate, unlocking it and walking out to see the mailbox next to it. He opened the metal box and grabbed all of the letters and papers inside before closing it again. Before he walked in, one of the letters fell to the floor. Sasuke had noticed quickly and bent over to pick it back up. But shivers quickly ran up and down his back when he felt someone breathe against his hand. Sasuke quickly jerked back after getting the fallen letter. He looked down and saw a small figure bundled up. It was a person, he could tell it was a submissive by the size and how his or her tails and ears were visible. Dominants never show their tails or ears while in their human form, it was dishonor and shameful.

Sasuke looked down at the person one more time before shrugging it off and walking back in, locking the gate behind him.

Sasuke walked back in, the door still opened, but this time he closed it. The same maid bowed again, and he ignored it, again.

"Did you get the mail?" Mikoto had asked.

Sasuke looked at her, nodded, and gave her the papers," Just so you know there's someone either dying or homeless under our mailbox." Sasuke informed her before walking away and into the kitchen to grab something to snack on. Mikoto clicked her tongue.

"Again, I think we're going to need security in the front entrance of the neighborhood." she sighed and walked over to the door to shoo off the stranger.

When Sasuke entered the kitchen he saw Itachi and Deidara sitting at the kitchen table. Deidara, a blonde with blue eyes, was rolling a piece of cooked potato on his plate with a fork," Deidara, don't play with your food." Itachi scolded him. The blonde rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before stabbing the piece of potato and popping it in his mouth. Itachi had a cup of tea in front of him, his tablet in his hands as he made plans for the next company meeting. Both Deidara and Itachi had already graduated university, both having master degrees, while Sasuke barely started his second year in university.

"So, Sasuke," Deidara smirked after cleaning off his plate," I heard you still haven't found a mate yet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away," What's it to you."  
"Nothing much, but rumors go on about how you're one of the most pickiest dominants in all of Japan."

"Hn."  
Itachi put his tablet to sleep and set it down on the wooden table, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip out of it. Sasuke knew he was going to join in this conversation.

"I have also heard that as well." Oh how did he know? "Little brother I think you should stop raising your standards so high up there, just relax." Itachi smirked at him. Sasuke twitched his eye," Your expectations reach up to that of a nine tailed fox."

"No, they do not." Sasuke protested.

"Ah but they do," Itachi disagreed," If they have to be beautiful, powerful, and smart all at the same time, I suggest you start your search for this little fox." he teased, making Sasuke ball his fists

"Itachi stop joking with him," Deidara stood up, picking his plate up as well," As far as I know the nine tails was killed along with the entire Uzumaki clan.."  
"And you are right." Itachi nodded his head," See Sasuke, if you keep your expectations high like that you're only going to desire someone who doesn't exi-"  
Itachi's sentence was quickly cut off when they all heard a loud shriek outside of their house, and they all recognized it to be their mother's.

"Mother!" Itachi and Sasuke quickly ran out of the kitchen, Deidara following behind. The maid at the front of the door was gone, Sasuke spotted her next to Mikoto. Both of the women had their hands covering their mouths as they stared down at what Sasuke guessed was the submissive he found on the ground.

"What happened, Mother?" Itachi asked concerned. Mikoto pointed down at the submissive and what he was going to see, Sasuke wasn't prepared for.

As the lights were shined brightly at the submissive, Sasuke counted his tails.

One..two...three… orange tails appeared in front of them.. four… five… six… seven.. four more… eight….

Sasuke's eyes widened when he counted the last one.

"A nine tailed fox." They all confirmed as they looked at the submissives ears, pointed high.

Mikoto stood dumbfounded," That's impossible," she said," the nine tailed fox was killed thirteen years ago..." she looked around the small group of people huddled around the submissive fox.

"Well I'll be damned, guess you were wrong, Deidara," Itachi smirked down at his mate who was too amazed to even care what he had said. Itachi frowned, hating when his teasing didn't get to his lover. Itachi cleared his throat," Well… what shall we do then.. leave him here?"

Mikoto quickly shook her head, glancing at Sasuke before looking back down at the fox," No, we bring him in."

"What?" Itachi, Deidara, and Sasuke emitted," But, Mother-" Itachi tried to talk her out of it, but he was cut off.

"No 'but's," She scolded," he is the world's only nine tailed fox. We're bringing him in." she looked at the maid, who quickly nodded and went to the fox's side.

"I'll get him." Sasuke stopped the maid, who he knew didn't have enough strength to carry the fox, not matter how small he is. The fox was absolutely eye captivating, and as far as Sasuke could tell, this demon hasn't reached the stage of heat yet… and that only stirred the wolf demon even more.

"Sasuk-"

"It's fine," he silenced the maid before bending down and picking up the fox, who was actually pretty light. He walked back passed the gates as he stared down at the fox. He was stunning. This person had bright golden hair and tanned skin. His cheeks were whiskered and he was small.

Sasuke could feel all nine of the fox's tails swaying next to his leg. Itachi and Deidara smirked at each other before following right behind Sasuke. Mikoto and the maid stared at each other before smiling and walking in as well, the maid making sure to lock the gates.

When they entered back into the house, Itachi planted a hand on the youngest Uchiha's shoulder," Looks like you won't have to go on an adventure, it's okay though, I would've missed you anyways."

Sasuke rolled his eyes."Hn."

* * *

**Gasp! It's quite… really, different than before.**

**I hope you guys like it so far! I can't wait to see where this goes myself.**

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes.**


	2. Catastrophic Flee

**Well, how y'alls doing? I'm going to be busy for the rest of the year aren't I… I got this story, then 'In Need For a Housewife!' as well. Then after all of that I have to finish all my other stories! D: So much work, but I think it's worth it, being able to entertain many people around the world with my fanfics, it just makes me ecstatic. c:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! I love feedback from readers ^^**

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes.**

**.: Catastrophic Flee :.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Before **

The plane shook as they landed, Naruto had awoken by that time from his long slumber. His muscles ached and his head hurt from the long eleven hours of travel. It was nighttime when he had left England, now in Tokyo, Japan it was barely noon. Naruto smiled again and removed the blind from the window and winced from the bright sunlight streaming in. He looked around and watched as they hit land for the first time in eleven hours.

Japan was definitely different from England. His home country was much more crowded and much more modern than where he had lived in, with the older brick houses and shops downtown.

Japan was much more sunnier at times as well, unlike England with its random cloudy days.

After the plane took its time gliding through the runway before stopping, the pilot's voice had emitted from the microphone again. As the man's voice talked on and on, Naruto had already gotten his stuff and was on his way to the plane's exit. Many of the other passengers were in front of him, all of them lining up next to the rows. Naruto had made sure he had everything before stepping off of the plane and walking through the hallways. Where family members waited with signs and business men stood with paperwork, the blonde has passed by the pick up area without a second glance. He ended up standing at one of the bus stops in the airport, waiting for the next stop which was supposed to be there in five minutes.

The Uzumaki was definitely tired from the long flight, jet lag pitching in with his fatigue as well. He had praised himself when he remembered he had booked a hotel nearby for two weeks. He would stay in the hotel until he had found some other place to settle in. Naruto looked around past the people and luggage and found a bench situated against the wall. Without hesitation, Naruto picked up his bags and walked over to the bench, sitting down immediately. It wasn't as if he was that tired to need to sit down, it was definitely something else. Something had struck in his abdomen, it was similar to a burning sensation. He had felt it nagging him ever since he woke up, just a pinch or two, but now the pain had intensified. He winced and embraced his abdomen with both of his arms, bending his torso over to rest his head on his lap.

Naruto sat there in that position, holding in the whimpers and cries he had wanted to let out. He knew people stared at him, most of them dominants, but he tried to conceal everything, not to let anything leak out, especially the smell. Naruto had known his first heat would be arriving soon, but he did not think it would be coming exactly now and then. He had hoped the pain would subside along with the need and scent. He had been told the scent goes away with the pain periodically until the season ends or is with mate.

Naruto had known then that this spring would be a long ass season.

After another minute or two of intense pain, the burning sensation had subsided, and the stares had gone away.

The blonde then removed his hands from his stomach and sat upright again, looking forward at the bus stop. His eyes widened for a bit second when he saw people boarding the bus, quickly picking up his bags and luggage before running across the area and boarding the bus right before the driver had closed the doors.

Naruto walked up the steps and looked around to find a spot to sit, sighing when there were no empty seats. The blonde situated his bag between his legs and the other bag swung over his shoulders before holding onto the beam on the hood of the bus.

Stop after stop, the bus began to filter out, people left, no one came. Even though there were vacant seats, Naruto didn't move from his spot, still standing and arm still hung from the beam. It took a good thirty minutes through the Tokyo traffic to finally get to where Naruto's hotel was. At the stop, this time, there were people who boarded the bus, Naruto picked up his bag and exited the automobile. The blonde stared up at the hotel which stood to be fifty stories tall, and he scoffed at the name.

'Sharingan'

With his bag in his hands and his wallet in his pocket, Naruto walked up the steps in front of the hotel and entered through the rotating doors. He was breathtaken when he walked through the doors, the hotel lobby was much more fancier than any other hotel he had been in. Chandeliers hung on every inch of the twenty meter tall ceiling and the front desk took up the whole side of the wall with men and women helping tourists and other guests to their rooms. Naruto walked over to an unattended woman who sat in her area, her eyes scanning the contents on the computer screen.

"Um.. excuse me.." Naruto called out quietly.

The woman quickly turned and greeted him with a smile," Hello, welcome to Sharingan how may I help you?" the way she asked made Naruto know that she had said the exact same sentence and words for a million times that day.

"I booked a room here for one person." Naruto replied back to her repetitional greeting.

"State your name." she said.

"Haru-" Naruto stopped for a moment, wondering if he should really be saying his 'family' name.

"Sir?" The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry." Naruto quickly responded," Uzumaki Naruto." A few days after Naruto's eighteenth birthday, the blonde had gotten his I. himself in secret. He had already planned to be leaving his 'family' mansion by that time. And on his I.D. he had put 'Uzumaki Naruto' rather than 'Haruno Naruto'. He was still ecstatic about that.

The woman stared at him as if he were crazy," Sir, I would like you to state your real name."

At her words Naruto scowled at her. He shoved his hands into his pocket and took out his wallet, opening the flap and showing her his I.D. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman's eyes widened before she quickly stood up off of her seat and gave him a half bow before excusing herself."Excuse me, give me a minute or two."  
Naruto raised his eyes. She followed the woman with his eyes as she walked over to a nearby office phone, he saw her punch in the numbers and in a matter of moments she was talking to someone while glancing at Naruto a few times. Two minutes later the woman placed the phone back down and walked to a door, opening it and entering the room. A minute later the woman was seated in front of Naruto again holding out a key for him to take. Naruto hesitantly took it and stared at her," Um…"  
"I'm am indeed sorry about before, enjoy your stay!" Naruto looked down at his key and read his room number.

His eyes widened," Ma'am I am sure I had booked a standard room for one person." he told her.

She only smiled at him in return, Naruto stared at her for a few moments before speaking again," This isn't my room."  
"Indeed it is, actually!" she responded.

"I booked a standard room! Not a penthouse!"

She shook her head," Due to some situation and orders, the higher ups insisted you take this room."  
"I'm sure some other family or person had booked this penthouse!" He said.

"No need to worry,."  
"But ma'am-"  
"Enjoy your stay!" The women quickly said before standing up, bowing to him, and walked away.

Naruto only stared at her dumbfoundedly before looking down at his key again and sighing.

What was that about?

* * *

When Naruto finally reached the top floor after riding on the damn elevator for five minutes, he had opened the door his 'booked room' and all he could do at the door was widened his eyes and surprising himself that they didn't pop out of his head.

He had no idea how he had gotten this penthouse instead of the standard room he had booked, but he was starting to like the idea now.

The penthouse was, Naruto couldn't even put it into words. It was much more extravagant than his family mansion. There was a kitchen probably bigger than his room from home and a living room set right in front of the counter with a flat screen t.v. attached to the wall. Naruto brought his bags inside the place and threw the key on the table before shutting the door closed. He ran his fingers through his blond locks and stared at the space," How did this happen.." he wasn't going to complain, oh no, he was indeed very grateful for this. Though he did feel sorry for the people who had actually booked this room. Naruto took his first step inside of the penthouse and began to walk around, looking past every corner and into every cabinet drawer. There was a dining table situated next to the kitchen and a glass window and door which lead to a balcony. He stared at the door to the balcony, already being able to see the fantastic view from below, but he decided to go out later turning around and walking down a hallway. There were two doors, one technically because one door led to the master bedroom, which by the way shot Naruto down then and there, and the other one was just a small closet with wooden hangers. The master bedroom, with one glance of it Naruto quickly closed the door. He thought he was going to cry. When he said the penthouse was much more extravagant than his family mansion it really was true. The bedroom consisted on one king sized bed with brown sheets and white fluffy pillows, the lamps and lights hung from the ceiling and attached onto the wall. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom by wooden windows. When opened, the bathtub was in clear site and all you had to do was step over the marble step and the rest of the bathroom would be revealed.

Yep, he was definitely going to enjoy Tokyo, Japan again. He was ecstatic.

* * *

Naruto took those thoughts back, cringing in his bed and panting like he was in heat... except for the fact that he was. He was always told about the heat from his older friends who had experienced it. He had heard it would be painful but he didn't expect it to be this painful.

His face was flushed and his breaths were short. His golden bangs stuck to his forehead and the cup of water he had gotten was now empty on the night stand. He would go back out to get more water, but he couldn't even stand. He was sure that if anyone else was on the same floor as he was, past walls they would still be able to smell the scent that he was releasing. He would make sure to stay away from all unmated dominants for the rest of spring…

And Naruto stilled, his body still curled into a tight ball but the pain started to subside, but it was still there, lingering as if threatening to come back.

After a few minutes, the pain had subsided enough for him to stand up, and damn was this throat parched. He grabbed the cup from the nightstand and sat up, hopping off the bed and walking out the room and to the kitchen. He went over to the refrigerator and filled the cup with cold water from the dispenser, quickly gulping the contents down. He gasped and removed the cup from his lips, empty. His face still felt flush and his body was still a bit sensitive to moving. He refilled the cup over and over again with the cool liquid water, gulping it all down before he felt like his body had cooled down in temperature and his movements felt less sluggish. He turned around and looked outside behind the glass window and noticed it was getting darker by the minute. He looked a little but more to the left and saw a digital clock that hung on the wall with the weather and temperature shown right next to the time. Apparently, it was already half past five in the evening. Naruto had not realized how many hours he had spent in bed cringing in pain. He was startled when a sudden ringing of the hotel phone had erupted, breaking the silence of the room. Naruto placed the clay cup down and slowly walked over, being careful to his own physical self which wasn't doing so great, to the living room table that was circular in shape and pressed against the corner. He picked up the beige colored wired phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?" He said. He was a bit freaked out, was he in some kind of trouble? If it was about the hotel penthouse he saw no idea how he was guilty. He did hope he wasn't going to be living some kind of horror film where the murderer shows up at the hotel and calls up to the room requesting the victim to come down before jumping on him in the elevator and killing him then and there.

Nah.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki." there was a women on the other side of the call, and Naruto recognized it to be the women from before. "Are you enjoying your stay so far in one of our best room?" Naruto was silent for a while, was this a trick question? If he spoke too enthusiastically would it seem like he didn't feel guilty at all. If he said he felt bad would they move him to some other room less extravagant than this one. He liked this room, he hoped they wouldn't do that. "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto snapped out of his train of thought and cleared his throat," Oh, yes I think this is a very nice place to stay at, though I do feel bad for taking someone else's room." He said without thinking, should he be regretting it? Maybe.

"That is very nice to hear of, Mr. Uzumaki." She said kindly back," But there is no worry at all, the penthouse belongs to the chairman's son of the hotel, it can't be booked by anyone. And you'll pay the price for a standard room."  
"Oh, that's great.. I guess. But if this is the chairman's son's room then why did I get..." Naruto's voice lingered off.

Ridiculous… couldn't be that kind of situation right… He wasn't going to be forced to mate with someone… right? Oh dear god, what if he was? What if the payment for staying in this room was to mate with this chairman's son?! But then again the chairman's son might not be a dominant, heck he might already have a mate! That relieved Naruto a bit.. just a bit.

"Mr. Uzumaki, there will be a few visitors coming your way right now, please don't be intimidated by them, they will not hurt you, they just wish to speak with you and bring you to meet som-" At those words Naruto slammed the phone down back. He was panicking right now, it was that kind of situation.

Why did Naruto have to be so stupid to state his real surname…

Naruto why did you have to be so stupid? He asked himself. And as if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. Naruto wasn't going to open… not on his life..

"Uzumaki-san." He heard a voice on the other side of the door, then another knock, and another voice. So there were two people, how dirty of them to bring on a two against one. But even so, even in his condition Naruto was confident to beat the two into a pulp. "Uzumaki-san, we know you're in there, please open the door, if not we'll have to bring it down by force."  
Naruto rolled his eyes, so much for 'not intimidating' or ' no harm intended.' After another roll of knocks and the call of his name, Naruto finally snapped at the annoyance and stomped his way over to the door. If these two idiots are trying to kidnap him and mate him off to this rich guy, they were going to be get an earful, and a punch to the face.

Naruto swung the door open with great force, the men behind the door were shocked, their hair blew in the strong breeze the blonde had made.

"State your reason of visit."

There indeed were two men, one man had silver hair and a weird smile, except Naruto couldn't see the smile. A doctor's mask hid the man's mouth and an eyepatch his the man's left eye. The other man had tan skin and a scar across his nose, his brown hair tied up into a messy pony tail in the back. They both wore suits with loose ties, they somewhat looked like they were apart of a mafia gang.

That didn't make things better.

"Uzumaki-san, we are here by orders from our chairman to bring you to their household."  
"No." Naruto was about to slam the door shut, but the silver haired man had quickly caught edge of it before swinging it back open.

"If you do not co-operate, we have permission to bring you by force."

"Kidnapping is technically against the law, so you really don't have permission," Naruto tried to close the door again.

"Kidnapping may be a crime but if done carefully no one will find out." the man's eye curved coyly," no one." he repeated.

"And who told you I have no defense for myself."  
"For being a submissive it is rude to defy a dominant."  
"Not unless said submissive can defeat the stupid dominant." the man's eyebrow rose in curiosity and amusement.

"Please, Uzumaki-san, we wish you no harm, but we must follow orders," the brown haired man finally spoke, he seemed less rude than the other guy.

"And I plead for my privacy rights, now please leave." Naruto said.

"I am afraid we cannot."  
"Look, I am not looking for anyone to mate with right now. I'm absolutely positively sure that your chairman's son is late to find a mate and this chairman is trying to find any possible candidates." the men were indeed surprised by his correct answer." but sorry, I come from England, I intend to enjoy Japan for the first few months before finding a mate."

"I'm sure once you look at our young pupil you will indeed have a liking to him, especially when your first heat is taking place as of now."  
Naruto's cheeks darkened a light shade of red."No."

The men looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. That had to be the thousandth time the blonde had said no to them."Then we have no choice, by orders of the chairman we bring you by force." The two men stepped into the room and Naruto quickly went defensive. They both walked towards him slowly, ready to jump on him.

Did this count as a horror or action film, maybe both.

With every step they took forward and every step Naruto took back, his blue eyes began to burn into a dark shade of red. His ears had emerged from his head and was pointed upwards. His human teeth started to sharpen and become canine teeth. His incisors sharpened greatly and his tails were now all shown to the men, who weren't surprised, because they had known this fox demon his whole life, but of course Naruto didn't know that, Naruto didn't remember.

As the silver haired man quickly lunged at him, two of Naruto's tails pushed them both out of the way, and Naruto started to run for the door, which was now…. locked? When did this happen.

No matter, Naruto reached out and unlocked the door using the air around and swung the door open as the ran away from the two men. When the men finally got back upright on their feet, they saw Naruto leaving the room and quickly followed behind.

The silver haired man reached up the collar of his white dress shirt with a small microphone attached and spoke into it," He is refusing to co-operate." he whispered.

"Then force him, and if he runs, catch him." the voice on the other side of the line said, Kakashi listening from the earphone in his ear.

Naruto looked behind him and the two men weren't far. Naruto turned back around and saw the elevator and the steps, it may be a lot of stairs but it was better than waiting for the elevator. Naruto opened the doors to the stairs and sprinted down the steps. With the men behind him who jumped the flights Naruto had no choice but to change. His back hunched over and as if he jumped through a portal, a split second later an orange fox had appeared ahead of the two men. Unlike before, Naruto ran down the flight of stairs quicker and much more swifter. With the two men lagging behind, they had no choice but to change as well. The man with the silver hair was suddenly replaced with a white wolf three times the size as Naruto himself. The other man had changed into a brown dog. The two pursuers started to catch right back up to the small orange fox.

Naruto had reached the bottom of a flight of stairs and was about to turn to go down the other, but a white blur jumped in front of him and he stopped his steps. The wolf in front of him was bent over, ready to pounce at the Naruto. The fox turned around and realized he was being cornered into the wall. Naruto narrowed his now red eyes at the two predators and shot his head out, snapping his teeth at the dog, and then at the wolf. The wolf then stepped closer to Naruto and dived his head in, his mouth going for the nape of his neck to paralyze him, but Naruto would have none of that. A gust of wind knocked the pursuers out of the way and slammed one of them at the wall and the other was sent flying back up the staircase. In a split second Naruto then passed the wolf who was still recovering from the blow and sprinted down the steps. The pursuers changed back, their heads bruised and they panted from the exertion. The silver haired man reached up to his collar again before speaking back into the small mic attached to it." We couldn't catch him."

"Do not worry, I will send some of my staff to catch him."

Naruto looked behind him and the two men were gone, he smirked triumphantly and slowed his pace down to a jog. He looked down and saw the door another six floors down, and by the third floor, he jumped over the railings and and landed to the last floor with ease. The orange fur disappeared and Naruto's tails and ears were hidden. He took a deep breath and calmly opened the door and saw the lobby. He was next to the elevators of course and there were guests who were gambling on the slot machines. Naruto walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him, not wanting to attract attention. Many mobs, groups, and bars later, Naruto had finally left the gambling area and was now back next to the front desk. He looked around and saw the doors ahead…. blocked. There were women and men all blocking the door and staring at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and slowly walked over to the doors. When he tried to get back the line of people blocking him, he was shoved away. Naruto glared at them before trying again, but it was futile.

"Let me through." Naruto growled. The men before him stood still, ignoring his request. "I said, let me through." Naruto's tails emerged again and he used three up them to knock the men who shoved him away. But before the fox demon could escape, the hole he had made filled back up again. Naruto's eyes turned a deep shade of red again, his whiskers on his face grew darker.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes perked up before turning around. It was the same woman from before, she stood in front of the crowd of people who now all stared at him. He looked around with his eyes, being able to pick up whispers from the crowd.

'Uzumaki?! Impossible.' He heard one say.

'He's a nine tailed fox! I thought he was dead.'

'He's an absolute beauty...' Naruto narrowed his eyes at those four words and a growl erupted from his throat, loud enough for everyone to hear, and the room fell silent.

"I would dearly appreciate it if you would not hurt our staff members." She smiled at him.

"I would also appreciate it if you would let me through." Naruto bit back his tails behind him swaying intimidatingly, as if ready to knock another person out of the way.

"We have orders, Mr. Uzumaki," she replied back the sweet and fake smile from before disappeared and a new facial expression appeared, she smirked."And we planned on going through with those orders. We have permission to use force if we have to."

Naruto glared at her." Does this chairman really want me to meet his son."

"That is not for us to tell."

"I already said I'm not looking for anyone to mate with, leave me alone."

"I'm afraid we cannot do so," she quickly said before looking at the man behind Naruto. The one behind pulled out a wet rag soaked with chloroform, before he could drug the blonde with it, one of Naruto's tail shot out and smacked his hand away. Naruto turned around and growled at him before using the same tail to knock him high into the air and pin him back down onto the floor, there was a dent in the marble floor afterwards.

The man screamed in pain and didn't move after that, pain erupting all over his body. Naruto turned his head around and saw the woman's expression, her smirk disappeared.

A gust of wind flew by everyone in the room once, as a warning. "Let me through," Naruto requested again, the place where the man who had tried to drug Naruto before was now replaced with a woman. She only stared down at Naruto who glared up at her. Another gust of wind was released from Naruto this time knocking over small children who cried afterwards. He requested once more, but again was ignored. Naruto growled before releasing another gust of wind but this time it was only directed to the people in front of him. Men and women were knocked off the ground and into the glass. But before they all fell to the ground, they were lifted up by a force of wind and was placed down onto the floor gently. Naruto was soft on the inside. The blonde turned around and smirked at the woman, who frowned.

Before the men and women from before could stand and block Naruto's way again, the blonde was already a fox and sprinted away.

"Catch him!" The woman ordered. The two men from before had finally caught up to the scene. They hesitated for a moment, taking around what had happened in front of them.

"Kakashi! Iruka! Did you not hear me?" The women yelled at the two men who looked at her," Catch him." The brown haired man, Iruka, looked over at the man with silver hair, Kakashi. They exchanged glances and nodded before running out of the hotel, spotting the orange fox's vibrant tails in the dimming darkness.

Naruto sprinted as fast as he could, looking behind and was shocked when the same wolf and dog demon was chasing after him again. Naruto realized he was reaching a red light and had no choice but to turn at the curb, Iruka and Kakashi following right behind him.

Every red light, Naruto turned, every green light, Naruto flee'd. The drivers on the streets all stopped and looked at the nine tailed fox that was running faster than anything they had seen. Most of them didn't believe what they had saw, seeing as it was mainly just an orange blur with nine tails.

Kakashi and Iruka were starting to lag behind but something encouraged them to keep on running.

Naruto was in pain again. The sharp pain erupted from his abdomen yet again and Naruto almost stopped running, but he knew he couldn't. He tried to ignore the pain, to forget about it, but it was impossible, the fox was beginning to slow down almost to a walk. Kakashi and Iruka could smell it.

Kakashi and Iruka would've caught up to the fox if it weren't for the light which had turned red and they were separated from the fox demon. They were reassured however, when they saw the fox enter into a familiar neighborhood.

Naruto didn't read the sign that was drilled into the brick wall surrounding the houses in the neighborhood.

_Sharingan Estates_

Naruto looked behind him and saw that the two demons chasing him were gone, he was relieved but the pain in his abdomen was still there. Naruto held back a howl of pain and walked slowly around the neighborhood. He had enough strength to notice how nice the houses looked, and how they were built in such a unique way. Naruto continued to walk, despite the pain that almost made him drop to the floor every so often. The neighborhood was mostly dark except for a few front lights that were turned on. Naruto walked on.. and on before something irritated his eyes, in the distance he saw a car that drove into the driveway, and Naruto realized he had walked in circles and circles and reached the middle of the whole neighborhood… because the house he stood in front of now was the biggest out of every other house he saw. The lights that irritated his eyes were now gone, and he slowly walked over to the driveway, noticing someone leaving the car.

Naruto's red eyes widened when he saw the person that came out of the car. It was a man, and Naruto had never seen any man like him before.

Even though it was quite dark, the fox could tell that he was gorgeous.. and a dominant.

But before Naruto could even catch a second glance of him, he was entered the house. Naruto hadn't realized the pain subsided…

But he did realize this… everything was growing darker and darker around him, he wasn't sure if it was him.. or just everything around him.

And in a matter of seconds, Naruto's figure was now back to human and he collapsed onto the cold ground.

* * *

**I decided and realized that this version of Beauty I Shall Behold will be much more different than the older version, and I know it is for the best!**

**I am very satisfied with how this story is going so far. The older version just embarrassed me to no end. I have no idea how any of you old readers endured the grammar and spelling I had, the fluff and the stupidness.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave either a good review or constructive criticism either will do. I love hearing feedbacks or just anything that might improve my writing or this story in general.**

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes!**


	3. Morning After

**Chapter's weeks late, I know D: It's short, I know D: It's rushed, I know D: **

**I'm sorry, I hope you know D: **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a beautiful review in the pretty box below and give me the juicy feedback! **

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for typos and/ or mistakes. **

**.: Morning After :. **

* * *

Naruto was startled awake when he had heard a loud distant slam of a door. He jerked before blinking his eyes slowly open. His mind was blank as he stared at the ceiling above until he realized a great wasn't at home, nor was he in his hotel room. He also noticed that the immense pain in his abdomen was striking again, and he couldn't help but wince when he slowly sat up and looked around. It wasn't his room, it wasn't the hotel room, was all it took him to have all the night before's events flash before him.

His eyes widened in realization and he quickly threw the blankets off of him in a rush and jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

Down below the people present heard the loud thumps coming from upstairs and what they prepared for wasn't enough for what they were about to see.

Naruto jumped down the staircase of the Uchiha's household, where he had ended up running to last night. When he reached the bottom of the flight he looked up and froze when he saw three people staring at him, a fourth person not even bothering to glance.

"Looks like someone's awake." Deidara muttered, his body pressed against Itachi in a possessive stance. "And you reek." he hissed.

Naruto glared at the other blonde before one of the most largest jolts of pain hit him and he immediately hurled to the floor. Naruto panicked when he saw at the corner of his eyes was a women rushing towards him in an attempt to help.

He didn't want anyone touching him, not until he knew what was going on. Before Mikoto could reach the helpless fox demon Naruto quickly jumped up from the ground and controlled the air around to lift him all the way back up to the top of the staircase.

He looked back down at the woman who was utterly shocked by what he had just done. She stared up at him with amazement and he glared down at her and bared his teeth, his nine tails flowing proudly in the air as he raised his defenses.

He had no idea where he was, he didn't know these people, and worst of all he was in a middle of his heat period, great, he was freaking out. On the outside, Naruto already looked scared, on the inside he was going insane!

Mikoto looked up and Naruto and gave him a small and warm smile,"Naruto, come down." she started, and her smile seemed to calm the fox demon a tad bit," I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto didn't move, he stayed where he was, but his body loosened up and his muscles were less tense. Mikoto was able to observe that fact. With that information in mind, she slowly walked up the stairs, step by step. Naruto continued to growl as his eyes had faded from cerulean blue to blood red, his back hunched over and he bared his teeth.

Half way up the stairs Fugaku, who was the only one who hadn't stared at Naruto said aloud," Be careful, dear." he warned his wife," that one fox demon was able to escape from the best of my staff."

Naruto saw Mikoto's eyes widen as she quickly turned around and yelled at her husband," Fugaku!"

Naruto let the words process in his head and he realized, the woman from yesterday and everyone else that tried to capture him were under his rule. Naruto moved without thinking and shifted forms before jumping into the air again, this time down the staircase again. His orange fur glistened in the early sunlight and Deidara and Fugaku couldn't help but stare.

Itachi however, made his move quickly and encircled Naruto's demon form in raging fire. Naruto, realizing his predicament, quickly jumped back from the walls of fire. He looked to the side and narrowed his eyes at Itachi. Then looked forward at Fugaku, the one who had tried to take him and set him up with his second son! This infuriated Naruto to no end! He was an Uzumaki, he wouldn't stand for it! Naruto opened his mouth and concentrated on the oxygen around him, taking it all in, and little by little the fire had started to extinguish. But by the time half the fire was gone, Naruto was tired and with one exhale of breath, the flames burst back into position, the walls stronger and taller than ever.

Another attack of pain in his stomach caused Naruto to lose strength in his legs and he collapsed to the floor, panting for breath. He looked and saw Itachi smirk, his mate next to him still staring in astonishment.

"Itachi!" everyone in the room jerked, excluding Naruto who didn't have the strength to do so. "Put it out!"

Itachi argued," But Mother, he'll try to escape." he said calmly and the flames continued to rage.

"Can't you see he hasn't the energy to do so?" Mikoto asked sternly," Now put the flames out!"

Itachi jerked at his mother's tone at muttered something under his breath before releasing Naruto.

Itachi, Deidara, and Fugaku half expected for Naruto to run off again, but the fox demon didn't. Instead the room was then filled with the sounds of pants and Mikoto's quick footsteps.

The three other men watched as the woman cautiously picked up the fox's worn out body."Mikoto" Fugaku growled in warning as he continued to watch his mate caress the fox's body. Naruto continued to pant as he let the woman have her way, too tired to fight back and in too much pain already to care. "Mikoto!" Fugaku raised his tone, and Mikoto felt Naruto shiver in surprise. "Mikoto, I am telling you to get away fr-"

Mikoto covered Naruto's ears and let her husband ramble on until she stopped him," Fugaku." She raised her tone as well and that made her mate's mouth stop." If you intend to have Sasuke mate this fox demon, I suggest we trust him, am I right?"

Naruto let the words process in his head and when he had heard the word 'mate', he thrashed around weakly in Mikoto's arms.

Itachi watched Naruto's weak form, and made a conclusion that what Naruto had done when he tried to erase the flames, is something that uses immense power, and Itachi had continued to wonder more things about the extent of the demon's strength.

Mikoto held onto Naruto tightly as he thrashed, she knew Naruto felt vulnerable, and she couldn't blame him.

Fugaku watched as Naruto's thrashing had gotten weaker and weaker before he had completely stopped trying to escape, was he asleep? Or was he just too tired?

"Poor thing, he's unconscious." She glared at the three men around her before picking up the sleeping fox in her arms and walking back to the stairs and up the flight.

"Mikoto where are you taking him?" Fugaku asked his mate.

Mikoto turned around and covered Naruto's ears again before answering," To Sasuke's room, of course."

Fugaku only sighed as he continued on again at the table, newspaper in hand and coffee next to him. Itachi and Deidara continued to relax on the couch, though Deidara was still a bit possessive, and Itachi noticed.

"Deidara, you know I'm not affected by his scent." Itachi sighed as he watched his mate in amusement.

Deidara looked over at his mate and glared," He still reeks."

Itachi chuckled quickly kissed his mate on the temple. "Though, my naive little brother must be furious at this moment."

Deidara's glare disappeared and he smirked," He put on a great display today."

"Wonderful." Itachi nodded and agreed with a smirk.

* * *

**Yeahhhhh this chapter was supposed to be done a while ago, but I couldn't really think of anything to add onto last time's chapter, so.. this was all I could come up with. **

**Sorry guys! I know it's short and super rushed, but you know.. this is better than nothing right..? **

**Soooorry again.. ;-; **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less, though. **

**Please leave a wonderful review in the wonderful review box below! Won't take you more than a minute or two, reviews help me motivate myself into staying up late and writing more.. **

**Until next tiiiime! **

**Btw if something looks funky, it's not my fault, blame the collaboration of docs and Google Docs **

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes. **


End file.
